harry potter y el secreto del heredero
by ekekuieru
Summary: si te has leido los 7 libros de harry potter no puedes perderte este fic, solo leelo si has leido el 7º libro sino estaras perdido
1. La Felicidad Destruida

LA FELICIDAD DESTRUIDA

Hola!! 

Primero quiero agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de leer este fan fic mio 

Bien, ahora paso a decirles q este fic de Harry potter aun no lo termine, es mas ase poco lo comence y recien tengo los primeros 4 capitulos de varios q tengo en mente, como minimo este fic tendra 20 capitulos, ahora el problema esta en q tardo mucho en aserlos ya q tengo q dividir mi tiempo entre trabajo, estudios y vida personal xD, a veces pasan semanas sin q toqe la pc, por eso decidi implementar una regularidad, subire un capitulo por mes, es mas q nada para no hacerlos esperar mucho a uds si es q les llega a gustar xD y si no les gusta lo subire igual,jaja.

Bueno, sin mas, aquí comiensa mi fic, espero q les guste.

Acepto tanto alagos como criticas e ideas 

**LA FELICIDAD DESTRUIDA**

El sol se estaba poniendo, los últimos rayos de color rojizo se estaban filtrando desde una montaña reflejando una casa grande de aspecto calido y agradable. Dentro, una pequeña pelirroja estaba acostada sobre el piso de la sala ojeando con entusiasmo un libro con lo que parecían fotos pero con la diferencia que los que estaban impresos se movían y saludaban a la niña; afuera dos niños jugaban con un balón que se lo pasaban entre si pero ellos estaban montados o mejor dicho volando sobre dos pequeñas escobas de aspecto recién compradas, la madre (una mujer muy bella y de un cabello rojo intenso) los miraba con desden mientras les decía que no volaran tan rápido. De pronto se escucho un -PLOP- este provenía del lado de afuera de la puerta de entrada, tras este ruido la chica dejo de ojear su libro y pego un salto, salio disparada hacia la puerta tratando de ser la primera que la abra, de atrás venían los dos chicos que ase un rato estaban jugando, ahora parecía q estaban jugando una carrera y que la meta era esa puerta color crema que se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos, la pequeña abrió la puerta ganándole a sus hermanos que justo la estaban alcanzando.

-hola lily-dijo un hombre con anteojos redondos, pelo negro (un poco rebelde, ya que este parecía que se rehusaba a ser peinado) y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

-hola papi- dijo la niña.

-hola papa- corearon los dos hermanos al verlo.

-hola james- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al mas grande de los hermanos –espero que no allas roto nada hoy, no me gustaría escuchar a tu madre regañándome otra ves por permitirte montar una escoba dentro de casa.

-papa- dijo el niño mas chico de los dos, mirando al hombre que ya estaba caminando hacia dentro de la casa con la pequeña lily alzada entre sus brazos –james me ha estado enseñando unos trucos para no caerme de la escoba.

-¿y te funcionaron al?- pregunto el hombre mientras observaba al chico mas grande, quien ahora parecía tratar de escapar de la mirada de su padre como sabiendo lo que su hermano diría.

-no…- pero el pequeño no había terminado de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por el hermano mas grande

–yo no tengo la culpa si albus no están bueno como yo o como tu- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a su padre esperando que este lo tome como un cumplido –volando en escoba.

-james ¿que te dije sobre…- pero en ese momento el hombre se cayo la boca mirando a su mujer que acaba de entrar y dejo a la pequeña lily en el suelo.

-oh! Hola harry, no sabia que vendrías temprano hoy sino…- pero fue interrumpida por su marido.

-no importa ginny-dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ella y luego le daba un suave beso en la boca –solo termine mi turno temprano hoy porque…- harry parecía que estaba pensando muy bien lo que diría a continuación –porque hoy no había tanto trabajo- agrego.

Pero a ginny le pareció ver tan solo por un segundo que harry se estaba llevando la mano hacia su frente, aunque al final se sintió aliviada al ver que harry solo se saco sus anteojos, se masajeo un poco lo ojos y luego se los volvió a poner.

-te ves un poco raro- dijo ginny –cansado- agrego rápidamente al ver que su marido la miro como asustado.

-no, no es nada- dijo harry –solo un poco colmado, creo que unas vacaciones nos vendrían bien- añadió.

Los tres chicos saltaron de alegría. Pero ginny lo miro a harry

–pero para el año que viene, ¿no? porque nose si te olvidaste que dentro de tres días sale el expreso Hogwarts- añadió ella.

-no, no lo olvide- dijo harry un poco desilusionado.

El día paso lo mas normal de lo que se podría considerar, aunque ginny tenia la impresión que harry actuaba raro. Mas cariñoso, mas atento de lo que ya usualmente era (que de por si ya era mucho). La noche cayo, harry quien había estado despierto ase un rato ya estaba acostado en su cama luego de haber ayudado a ginny con algunas cosas del hogar, aunque a ella le molesto que el tratara de ayudarla constantemente y le dijo que no se moleste y que valla a descansar por que ella (Ginny) lo veía muy agotado. Harry estaba dando vueltas en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, (mientras que desde la planta de abajo se escuchaba como ginny mandaba a lily, james y albus a la cama porque ya era muy tarde) aparentemente algo le preocupaba.

De golpe y sin previo aviso se escucho un estruendoso ruido que provenía de abajo, luego un segundo de puro silencio que a harry le pareció una eternidad mientras veía como en cámara lenta el extendía su mano hacia su varita y luego se paraba para dirigirse a la planta baja.

De nuevo el ruido, el silencio se había esfumado por completo y en su lugar se escuchaban gritos, lloriqueos y gente gritando hechizos y maldiciones, harry trataba de bajar la escalera lo más rápido que podía, pero era como si los escalones seguían apareciendo de la nada.

Cuando por fin logro llegar, solo un rápido pantallazo con los ojos le vasto para observar y comprender lo que estaba pasando, solo un segundo le basto a harry para que su cara se ponga roja de furia y levantara su varita; en una centésima de segundo le vino a su mente un montón de recuerdos, pasaban todos muy rápidos pero aun asi el podía ver una por una las imágenes que se le cruzaban por la mente, la primera ves que vio a ginny en la estación de king kross, a ginny poniéndose colorada y tartamuda cuando bajaba de las escaleras de su casa un poco despeinada y se encontraba con el y como ella volvió a subir rápidamente las escaleras que ase segundos había bajado, como el la había salvado de tom riddley y su basilisco, su primer beso con ella, la tarde en la que habían estado paseando por los terrenos de hogwarts agarrados de la mano cuando el estaba aun en 6º año, aquel beso apasionado que le había regalado ella cuando el había cumplido los 17 años, la noche en la que el le había propuesto casamiento, la tarde cuando ella lo miro a los ojos y le dijo "acepto" delante de muchos invitados.

Todos esos recuerdos parecían no bastar para calmar su ira, ese sentimiento que le brotaba desde adentro al ver a ginny tirada en el suelo, a lily llorando sobre lo que ahora era el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, a albus delante de su hermana y el cuerpo de ginny, levantando su varita interponiéndose entre su familia y sus atacantes, y a james recibiendo la maldición cruciatus de uno de ellos pero aun asi sin siquiera soltar un ruido de dolor, era como si james no quería darle ese gusto al hombre que lo atacaba.

Solo había algo que calmaría ese dolor e ira que surgía dentro suyo y era pronunciar cinco veces y lo mas rápido que el podía la maldición imperdonable y asi lo hizo.

-¡¡AVADA KEDAVRA!!- grito harry, asi lo hizo cinco veces apuntando a las personas que estaban a la entrada de su casa, tan rápido fue todo que recién el ultimo pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero ya era demasiado tarde para el.

Harry no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, aun no lo había asimilado, había actuado sin pensar. Bajo la vista y vio como James estaba ahora en el piso tratándose de levantar. Albus dejaba caer su varita y caía de rodillas como rendido, agotado, sobrepasado por la situación. Lily, ella todavía estaba llorando sobre Ginny. De repente se dio cuenta de algo, esas cinco personas no debían de haber venido solas, deberían haber mas, nadie en su sano juicio entraría en la casa del quien fue capaz de vencer "al que no debe ser nombrado", ninguna persona, así fueran cinco, se animaría a irrumpir en la casa de harry potter quien había acabado con Voldemort. Harry miro hacia la puerta, luego vio a james quien ya estaba parado a su lado observándolo, como esperando alguna orden por parte de su padre.

-¡quédate aquí!- harry le grito a james luego de ver que este se acercaba a la puerta, tal ves sospechando lo mismo que su padre

-¡quédate aquí y cuida de ellos- dijo harry.

James miro a su padre y luego dio medio giro observando la escena donde lily lloraba desesperadamente sobre el cuerpo de su madre, albus todavía tirado en el piso como tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

-papa… lo siento… yo… yo no… pude…- james estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para no caer en llanto, pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de harry.

-quédate aquí- le dijo nuevamente a su hijo, pero esta vez en forma de susurro.

Mientras james caminaba hacia donde estaba su hermana y trataba de consolarla, harry se aproximaba hacia la puerta con la varita en alto y decidido a usarla ante el primer movimiento que observase. Una terrible sensación de frió y abandono entro en el cuerpo de harry, el lo supo en el momento, debía haber dementores cerca.

Harry vio como un rayo de luz roja nacía de entre las sombras de los árboles y pasaba justo sobre su cabeza. Detrás de el un pedazo de pared se destrozaba por el impacto. Al instante confirmo su teoría, las cinco personas no llegaron solas.

-¡protego!- grito al ver como otro rayo iba directo hacia el. Desde la varita salio un rayo de luz azul blanquecino y tomo forma de un escudo interponiéndose ante la maldición lanzada hacia harry.

De golpe y sin previo aviso varias figuras de aspecto lúgubre, encapuchadas y que traían un aura a muerte y desolación emergieron de las sombras.

-expecto patr…- harry no había terminado de conjurar su hechizo cuando otro haz de luz paso cerca, si no hubiera sido por que actuó por reflejo tirándose al suelo de seguro lo habría golpeado.

Pero en ese instante varios dementores se abalanzaron hacia el, las fuerzas lo abandonaron casi al instante, su varita parecía muy pesada para mantenerla aferrada a su mano y cayo, estaba ya resignado, tendido en el frió pavimento, pensando que tal vez era mejor así, dentro de algún momento harry estaría otra vez con ginny, con todas las personas que lo marcaron, con sus padres, sirius, lupin, dumbledore, fred, tonks, hasta se ilusionaba con encontrarse con snape y pedirle disculpas.

Pero luego una imagen llego a su mente, ginny tendida en la sala, ella había muerto por proteger a su familia, a sus hijos, y el (harry) estaba aceptando la muerte sin importar lo que les ocurriera a ellos, estaba haciendo que la muerte de ginny no valiera nada, ella murió por ellos y el ahora solo se estaba rindiendo porque quería volver a verla.

Una fuerza nueva y con mucho mas poder nació dentro de harry, si tenia que morir, lo haría haciendo lo mismo que la mujer del que el se había enamorado, moriría tratando de salvar a su familia, se levanto tambaleándose y cogiendo su varita, en ese momento la levanto en lo alto, pero antes que harry dijera algo o intentara hacerlo, una enorme águila plateada había aparecido delante de el, revoloteaba sus alas espantando a los dementores quienes desaparecieron en las sombras tan repentinamente como habían aparecido, el se volteo y vio sorprendido a quien había invocado al patronus, james estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con su varita en alto y con un halo de preocupación y temor en el rostro.(Ginny había sido una madre muy atenta, ella había insistido en que había que enseñarles, a medida q cumplieran once años, todos los hechizos q tantas veces les habían salvado la vida a ellos, paralelamente a la educación q recibieran en hogwarts).

Pero harry no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle, otra vez, desde las sombras, un haz de luz salio disparado pero esta vez dirigido hacia su hijo.

-¡protego!- grito harry dirigiendo su varita hacia su hijo, luego en rápido movimiento apunto hacia las sombras. – ¡expelliarmus!- 

Se escucho un crack y harry corrió hacia las sombras, una figura se escurrió entre los arbustos, el apunto y grito – ¡impedimenta! .Pero ya era tarde, sea quien fuese ya había desaparecido.

Harry estaba conmocionado, dentro de su cabeza un sin fin de ideas y preguntas se entrecruzaban, tal vez ese dolor que el sintió esa tarde motivo por el que regreso a casa antes de tiempo no fuese solo un simple ardor en su cicatriz, si el había regresado temprano era porque tenia un presentimiento. -¿Por qué no se lo dije a ginny? ¿Si se lo hubiera dicho, hubiese evitado lo que paso esta noche? ¿Hubiese evitado que ella muriera?- esas preguntas torturaban a harry.

Luego, un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. -¿Sus amigos estarían bien? ¿Habrán pasado por lo mismo? o ¿Estarían durmiendo sin saber nada de lo que había pasado?- esas preguntas alteraron a harry. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba james, el era su padre pero no sabia que decirle a su hijo ante tal situación.

-ve con tus hermanos y preparen sus bolsos- harry termino de pronunciar estas palabras y otra pregunta rondo su mente ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Seria posible seguir una vida normal como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¿El dolor que sintió tendría definitivamente algo que ver? ¿El ministerio tendría alguna pista sobre lo que paso?.

Harry se acerco a lily quien todavía seguía sobre el cuerpo de su madre, aun se resignaba a creer lo que veía pero no había otra explicación, ella había estado en la cocina cuando irrumpieron dentro, al escuchar el estruendo habría salido hacia la sala para ver lo que pasaba y se habría encontrado con ellos… Harry hizo una pausa y observo con mas detenimiento la sala y noto algo que lo hizo sonreír, había dos cuerpos mas tendidos en la entrada, el no los había notado por lo rápido que ocurrió todo, al final ginny antes de morir se había llevado dos con ella a pesar de la desventaja en numero. Harry alzo a lily entre sus brazos, ella trataba de dejar de llorar pero no podía, hacia fuerza para contenerse como si tuviera vergüenza de llorar frente a su padre pero esa sensación de desahogo era mas fuerte. Harry la miro, luego alzo su varita frente a lily y esta cayo dormida. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella, la dejo en un sillón y fue hasta donde estaba albus quien estaba discutiendo con su hermano.

-¡no me iré! ¡No la dejare aquí!- decía albus después de que su hermano le dijera que haga su equipaje.

-tu…madre no lo hubiese…querido- dijo harry esforzándose para no ahogarse en llanto –ella hubiera querido que sigas…adelante- esto lo dijo mas para si mismo que para su hijo.


	2. El Nuevo Profesor de las Artes Oscuras

Bueno, a la gente q seguia mi fic les pido realmente disculpas, es que andubo ocupado y a eso se le suma el hecho de que soi o trato de ser xD muy perfeccionista y hasta que no me sienta satisfecho no lo queria publicar pero aquí estoi y les pido disculp

Bueno, a la gente q seguia mi fic les pido realmente disculpas, es que andubo ocupado y a eso se le suma el hecho de que soi o trato de ser xD muy perfeccionista y hasta que no me sienta satisfecho no lo queria publicar pero aquí estoi y les pido disculpas, si sigo con este ritmo de publicación tendre 30 años y todavía no terminare esta historia XD

Bueno los dejo leer

**EL NUEVO PROFESOR CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS**

**Era ya pasada la medianoche, el viento era de tormenta y se arremolinaba produciendo que las copas de los árboles se retorcieran y crujieran, la luna era apenas visible ya que había muchas nubes esa noche, y había un silencio que aturdía aun más que el peor de los ruidos. Frente a las figuras recién aparecidas se encontraba una casa totalmente a oscuras, prácticamente estaba en ruinas, como si una bomba hubiese estallado dentro, alguna paredes derrumbadas, la puerta arrancada, incluso se notaba desde la calle parte de lo que habría sido la cocina.**

**-¿papa?- pregunto albus agarrando fuertemente la mano de harry y con un tono asustado.**

**-todo esta bien- dijo harry mientras sacaba una capa de la mochila pero por mas que quisiera no podía esconder el tono preocupado con el que hablaba.**

**-quiero que se cubran con esto y no salgan de ella- dijo harry poniéndoles la capa encima de ellos.**

**-¿papa?- esta vez fue james quien hablo sosteniendo a su hermana en brazos.**

**-quiero que me entiendan bien- dijo harry –quédensen aquí y no salgan, si yo no fuera a aparecer quiero que esperen a que amanezca y vayan hasta la casa de sus abuelos. ¿Entendieron?- añadió harry - ¡¿ENTENDIERON?! Grito al ver que albus y james se miraban como para decidir que hacer. -¡no se los estoy pidiendo, se los estoy ordenando! .Ambos miraron a su padre y asintieron.**

**Harry miro hacia la casa y saco su varita de la túnica mientras se acercaba. -¿Qué había pasado? ¿Realmente habían venido también por ellos? ¿Les habrán dado tiempo a reaccionar? ¿Estarían bien?- todo esas preguntas salían de su boca, las había dicho en vos alta, tal vez esperando que alguien saliera y las contestara, pero nadie salio. Harry ahora caminaba por encima de escombros que habían pertenecido a un cuarto, se rehusaba a creer que ellos hubieran caído también. –Hermione y ron eran muy buenos, tenían velocidad e inteligencia era difícil pensar que…- harry no podía ni siquiera pensar en ello. Pero tenia que aceptar que si ellos se enfrentaron a la misma cantidad de personas y dementores que irrumpieron en su casa seria difícil que salieran ilesos.**

**Harry iba ahora subiendo una escalera, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente -¿habrían ido también a la casa de george, a la de luna, neville, y la de los weasley? ¿Habrían sobrevivido ellos también? ¿Realmente EL había vuelto?. ¡Pero eso es imposible!- se repetía una y otra vez como convenciéndose el mismo mientras subía las escaleras. De repente harry quedo inmovilizado, no podía moverse, había quedado congelado sin posibilidad de escapar, había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado donde y en que situación estaba, se había olvidado que podría haber mas personas esperando para atacar, pero ya era tarde.**

**-¿Harry?- dijo una voz que sonaba exaltada pero para el sonaba familiar.**

**-¡preséntate!- dijo otra voz que también era familiar, pero esta sonaba mas ruda como tratando de infligir miedo.**

**Harry supo lo que tenía hacer.**

**-soy harry james potter- hizo una pausa y siguió – mis dos mejores amigos son ronald bilius weasley y hermione Jean granger a quienes dumbledore les dejo un desiluminador y una copia de cuentos de beedle el bardo- termino Harry.**

**-¡eso no es suficiente!- dijo la segunda voz – eso lo podría decir cualquiera del ministerio. ¿Qué te regalo Ginny cuando cumpliste la mayoría de edad? Pregunto.**

**Esa era la clase de pregunta que harry no quería que le hagan en este momento, no quería pensar en ginny porque si lo hacia era posible que esta vez no resistiera y se quebrara. Miro hacia las sombras de donde provenía la voz.**

**-ella…esta m...esta muerta.- dijo harry con la voz temblando**

**-perdón, no pude…no pude hacer nada- ya no estaba temblando, sino que estaba llorando, llorando como nunca lo había hecho.**

**Automáticamente harry sintió como su cuerpo era liberado cuando lo dijo, pero cayo de rodillas como si no tuviera piernas, no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerse de pie luego de recordar todo lo que había pasado esa noche, la razón de porque el estaba ahí, el porque estaba tan herido como estaba. Del otro lado, también se escucho alguien que cayo gimiendo de dolor, eso hizo que harry se sintiera peor, no soportaba escuchar a ron llorando por la muerte de ginny, se acerco hacia el y trato de abrazarlo pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que tan mal heridos estaban. Ron estaba bañado en sangre y con su túnica toda desgarrada. La cara de hermione estaba destrozada, toda rasguñada y harry noto que ella tenia un brazo roto pero aun así ella se mantenía de pie tratando de levantar a ron. Al verlos harry se preocupo, no veía a rose o a Hugo con ellos, pero hermione pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.**

**-Rose y Hugo están bien, están escondidos- dijo ella.**

**Ante esto ron callo estrepitosamente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.**

**-¿Dónde… donde están ellos?- dijo ron**

**Harry supo por quienes estaba hablando –ellos también están a salvo, están afuera con mi capa- al terminar de decirlo trato de levantarse, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo todo se apago, sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas y luego se estrellaba contra el frió piso de madera cubierto de escombros.**

**Muy despacio abrió los ojos, su vista estaba sensible, había mucha luz, mas de lo que acostumbraba ver al levantarse, el cuerpo le dolía bastante aun, su cabeza se abría en dos por el dolor que tenia, trato de recordar donde estaba o que había pasado, pero se arrepintió al instante en el que se acordó. Deseaba que todo lo que hubiera pasado la noche anterior fuera un sueño, pero sabía muy bien que no lo era, y sus últimas esperanzas se esfumaron cuando hermione entro al cuarto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

**-Harry… lo siento- fueron las únicas palabras que Hermione dijo o por lo menos las que Harry pudo escuchar. –todavía n…no puedo creerlo.**

**-¿y Ron? .Pregunto Harry sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Hermione.**

**-el…el esta bien, esta abajo. Dijo ella y luego agrego. –ha estado diciendo que quiere ir a verla.**

**Harry asintió, luego trato de ponerse en pie pero hermione lo detuvo.**

**-¡no puedes pararte aun! .Lo que le dijo sonó mas a una orden que a un consejo, pero harry no la obedeció. Lo único que deseaba era ir y estar con ron para luego ir juntos a donde el había dejado a ginny.**

**-ya todo el mundo lo sabe- le dijo hermione como en un intento de detenerlo así sean unos segundos. Harry la miro sin entender bien lo que ella le estaba diciendo.**

**-salio en el profeta, varias personas vieron como atacaban la casa, Harry.**

**Un brote de odio nació de nuevo en el, no podía entender como habían personas que habían visto lo que ocurrió y aun así nadie fue en su ayuda, nadie fue en ayuda de ginny.**

**No lo soportaba mas, la cabeza le ardía. A cada segundo veía la imagen de ella en el piso, inmóvil, y aun así con su varita aferrada a su mano, había estado decidida a morir por su familia. Como su madre lo había estado hace muchos años, decidida a salvarlo a el.**

**-¡OH QUE BIEN!, ¡¿no?! ¡No hacia falta que me lo dijeras ya que note como esas personas corrían a ayudarnos!**

**-¡yo no tengo la culpa harry! ¡No te la agarres conmigo! .Pero Hermione se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho lo que dijo. –no…harry yo…no quise decirlo.**

**-esta bien, ¿no? fue culpa mía, es lo que Ron y tu piensan.**

**-no Harry…- dijo hermione totalmente arrepentida al ver la cara de dolor de la persona que tenia frente a ella.**

**sino fuera por la cicatriz que tenia en la frente, le hubiese costado mucho aceptar que realmente era harry potter quien tenia enfrente suyo, nunca había visto esas facciones reflejadas en el rostro de el, de dolor, impotencia, culpa, ira. Hubiese sido imposible pensar que un rostro reflejara tantos sentimientos a la vez sino fuera porque ella misma lo estaba contemplando en ese momento.**

**-¡oh! Por fin te has despertado. Dijo ron en un tono sarcástico, quien había estado escuchando la conversación desde hace un rato y se había estado ocultando fuera del cuarto pero cerca de la puerta.**

**Harry solo lo miro. No le gusto ver esa mirada de odio y rencor con la que ron lo miraba, pero de alguna manera no lo sorprendió.**

**-¡quiero que me digas donde estabas cuando tu familia estaba abajo defendiéndose, incluso tus hijos pelearon! .Grito ron. -pero cuando llegaste ya era tarde ¿no? supongo que habrás estado muy cansado para levantarte y pelear por ellos ¿cierto? .Dijo ron con un tono sarcástico.**

**-¡ya basta ron! .Gimió Hermione. –james lo dijo, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Para cuando el se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando gi…ginny…ginny ya había caído junto con dos de los que habían entrado. Ella no aguanto más y se rompió en lágrimas, ron solo la miraba.**

**-¡aun así! ¡Pudo haber sido todo muy rápido pero para la vista de un chico de su edad!, para ella se nota que fueron demasiado lentos, ya que eran mas pero pudo con dos antes de morir. Ron no podía creer lo que el mismo acababa de decir. Su hermana muerta, simplemente le parecía imposible creerlo.**

**-¡oh, cállate Ron! .Dijo indignada Hermione. -¡Tu solo quieres hacer responsable a alguien y te enojas con harry porque es el único que tienes cerca! .Esto ya no era una charla, ya se había vuelto una discusión.**

**-¡si tanto le defiendes por que no te terminaste casando con el entonces! .Ya nada de lo que decía ron parecía tener sentido, había perdido la cordura. – ¡tal vez de esa forma mi hermana no hubiese muerto! .Grito Ron.**

**La cara de hermione se había puesto pálida, se negaba a creer lo que acababa de escuchar pero aun así le respondió.**

**-si hubiese podido elegir, hubiese muerto tratando de ayudarla. Y se que harry también lo hubiese hecho, no creas que eres el único al que le duele esto. Luego abandono la habitación totalmente enfadada, su rostro estaba rojo de ira.**

**Harry miro a ron como con desprecio y le dijo.**

**-¿te escuchaste?... ¿escuchaste lo que acabas de decir? .Harry hizo un esfuerzo enorme para poder ponerse de pie, y cuando lo logro abandono el cuarto yendo tras de hermione dejando a ron solo en el cuarto.**

**Harry iba bajando las escaleras, parecía como si el tiempo hubiese vuelto para atrás. El se sentía de nuevo como cuando tenia diecisiete años, se sentía desprotegido, sin ninguna pista de hacia donde ir, sin algún destino fijo, ya no sabia que hacer, y sobre todo se sentía solo, solo de nuevo. Ya no podía pedirles a ron o a hermione que lo acompañasen, ellos ya tenían su propia familia, tenían a quien proteger, de quien preocuparse, ya no eran jóvenes sin responsabilidad, y el (harry) lo sabia muy bien, solo que sentía dentro suyo que no había nada mas importante en el mundo que averiguar ¿que había detrás de todo esto?, ¿quien había mandado estos ataques?, ¿realmente ese dolor había avisado su regreso? Pero el sabia que eso era imposible, por lo menos se negaba a creerlo. Todo se había derrumbado en cuestión de horas, la felicidad había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana.**

**Harry había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando diviso una puerta entre abierta, se asomo con cuidado. Y ahí estaba hermione, sentada al borde de una cama contemplando a sus dos hijos, lagrimas corrían por el rostro de ella sin parar, tal vez pensando que hubiese pasado si ella hubiese sido ginny, si ella hubiese muerto en ves de ella. Harry adivino lo que estaba pensando.**

**-Hermione, tienes que entender que ron esta alterado, realmente se que no quiso decirlo.**

**-¡todos estamos alterados harry!, y no por ello ando diciéndole a la gente que hubiese preferido que muera antes que otras. Le respondió hermione entre sollozos.**

**Harry callo, sabia que era mejor no responderle por que podría terminar en una discusión.**

**-albus y james se encerraron en el cuarto de arriba, no quisieron salir para desayunar. Dijo hermione, como tratando de ser un poco mas amable. – y lily duerme desde anoche, supuse que la habrás dormido pero no quise despertarla, no se lo que quisieras hacer tu.**

**-esta bien, gracias hermione. Es mejor que duerma un poco más. Nesecito aclarar ciertas cosas antes de hablar con ellos. Dijo Harry.**

**-¿ciertas cosas? .Repitió Hermione.**

**-si, ciertas ideas. Respondió Harry.**

**-harry, lo que paso anoche fueron sucesos aislados. ¿No pensaras que tiene algo que ver con quien-tu-ya-sabes? El murió, ¡tu lo mataste Harry! .Dijo hermione un poco asustada**

**-¡¿sucesos aislados?! .pregunto indignado Harry.**

**-¿así es como lo llamas? ¡Vinieron por Uds. también! Y tu solo lo llamas sucesos aislados. Harry hizo una pausa para calmarse, no quería discutir con ella después de cómo la había tratado ron y después siguió.**

**-además tu misma sospechas algo, por eso no has dicho su nombre, tienes miedo que allá vuelta y allá hecho tabú su nombre de nuevo, ¿no? .Además como explicas el dolor de mi cicatriz, ayer a la tarde me empezó a arder de nuevo. Me preocupe y por eso fui a casa temprano, pero no se lo dije a Ginny por que no quería preocuparla.**

**La voz de harry se iba apagando a medida que continuaba. –tal ves si se lo hubiera dicho…**

**-¡no Harry! no te hagas eso, no fue culpa tuya. Dijo Hermione**

**Luego con un tono de preocupación y haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar dijo**

**-Suponiendo que sea cierto, que realmente volvió, aun es imposible que tu cicatriz te duela, se supone que la conexión entre Uds. dos se rompió. No tiene sentido.**

**-lo se. Dijo Harry. **

**-pero aun así, entonces como explicas lo que paso luego, que todo fue tan solo una coincidencia. No es así, los encontraron a uds., Uds. me ayudaron a terminar con el, es imposible que todo sea solo una casualidad, además había dementores Hermione, ¿quien otro podría ser?**

**-cualquier mago oscuro lo suficientemente bueno podría llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. Contesto ella. –También pudo haber sido solo una venganza-**

**-El ministro dijo que los cuerpos hallados en tu casa eran hijos de mortifagos, Harry.**

**-¿Kinsgley? ¿El estuvo aquí? .Dijo Harry con asombro.**

**-si, el ministro vino. Quiso hablar contigo, pero decidió venir mas tarde, no quiso molestarte. Contesto Hermione.**

**-¿y el sr. y la sra. Weasley? .Pregunto Harry.**

**-ellos ya se enteraron, se lo hicimos saber hoy a la mañana Harry.**

**El tono de voz de hermione se fue apagando.**

**-vendrán mas tarde, querían estar solos un tiempo.**

**Harry, no soportaría mirarlos a los ojos a ellos. Ya era demasiado para el, tener que lidiar con ron, y ellos eran como padres para el. Y el los había defraudado, hubiese preferido morir junto con ella.**

**-tengo que irme hermione. Dijo Harry.**

**Ella reacciono como si la hubieran mojado con agua helada.**

**-no puedes harry. Estas loco, ellos te nesecitan. Ella hizo una pausa y siguió.**

**-ella murió por protegerlos y tu…tu ¿los dejaras solos? .Ellos te necesitan, nosotros no podríamos contenerlos. Tú sabes que ellos querrán acompañarte a donde sea que vayas.**

**-harry, si realmente "EL" volvió no tardaremos en darnos cuenta, y estaremos ahí para ayudarte, lucharemos juntos como la ultima vez. **

**Hermione parecía estremecida con tan solo pensar que la persona con la que habían peleado hace ya bastante tiempo podría haber regresado.**

**-¡es que tu no lo entiendes! .Harry alzo la voz. – ¡eso es justamente lo que no quiero, uds. no pueden seguir estando conmigo, ya no somos chicos! No soportaría perderlos a uds. también. Caían lagrimas del rostro de el. -ya muchas personas murieron por mi culpa, no creas que me olvide de fred, tonks, remus, sirius. Todo ellos murieron por mí. Harry lo dijo como si hubiese esperado demasiado para decirlo.**

**-estas equivocado. Dijo Hermione fríamente.**

**-ellos no murieron por ti, murieron por querer librarse de quien-tu-sabes, murieron por tratar de salvarnos a todos.**

**-eres muy egoísta pensando que murieron por ti.**

**Harry no respondió, fue como si todavía estaba pensando lo que había dicho hermione.**

**-lo que tienes que hacer, es preocuparte por proteger a tus hijos. Dijo ella**

**-¿que quieres decir? .Pregunto Harry**

**-que sea lo que fuese, ya sea la vuelta de quien-tu-sabes o la simple venganza por parte de los hijos de los mortifagos. Estoy segura que trataran de atacarte de nuevo y si no pueden acercarse a ti, trataran de hacerte daño de otro modo.**

**El rostro de harry se empalideció al instante, ¿porque no lo había pensado? .Sus hijos corrían mas peligro que el mismo.**

**-no irán a hogwarts este año, entonces. Les enseñare yo.**

**-¡no harry! . Eso no es lo que trataba de decirte, hogwarts es más seguro que cualquier otro lugar donde tu puedas ir. Estaba tratando de decirte que tal vez puedas considerar la oferta que te hizo la directora McGonagall, seria bueno que tu fueras el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.**

**-¡si! Y para el año próximo estaré muerto ¿no? .Harry lo dijo con un tono despreocupante como burlándose de ella.**

**-solo no tenemos suerte para que algún profesor dure mas de un año. Dijo ella. –y no todos terminan muertos. Añadió.**

**-solo desaparecidos y algunos heridos ¿no cierto? .Dijo el.**

**-no puedo creer que la razón para haber rechazado el puesto tantos años sea solo por que tienes miedo de no estar al año próximo, harry.**

**-para ti es fácil decirlo, estas enseñando historia de la magia.**

**-oh harry vamos. Dijo hermione en un tono suplicante. -le avisare a la directora cuanto antes, entonces.**

**-pero ella ya habrá conseguido a algún profesor, el tren parte mañana. Dijo harry.**

**-si, pero no importa. Ella habló conmigo ayer a la mañana y me pidió que tratara de convencerte.**

**Harry no podía creer que ella había tomado la decisión por el, pero en realidad eso lo había estado pensando. Seria mejor si tuviera a sus hijos cerca de el, el mayor tiempo posible.**

**Harry miro a hermione, por un instante una duda le surgió en la cabeza.**

**-¿Dónde estamos?, ¿la casa no había sido destruida? .Pregunto el**

**-oh si. Dijo ella. –esta es una de las casas de mis padres, te trajimos anoche harry. Respondió.**

**Hermione estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando un par de sombras entraron a la casa.**

**Harry se había olvidado por un instante lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y eso lo había reconfortado. La charla con hermione le había levantado los ánimos y salio tras ella. Pero al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio pudo divisar las sombras, las reconoció al instante. El sr. y sra. weasley estaban entrando a la casa, estaban siendo recibidos por hermione mientras ron bajaba las escaleras.**

**-lo siento tanto. Dijo hermione abrazando a la sra. weasley mientras ambas estallaban en lagrimas.**

**Se notaba que el sr. weasley hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no quebrarse, y aunque a harry le parecía que de un momento a otro el padre de ginny se desplomaría en llanto, eso no ocurrió.**

**Luego el sr. weasley levanto su mirada y observo al pie de la escalera, ahí estaban ron y harry, ambos mirando la escena sin ninguna palabra que decir, sin nada que mencionar.**

**El se acerco a ambos y los abrazo, ron no soporto y empezó a llorar, luego le siguió su padre. Harry ya no aguantaba la presión, no podía seguir aparentando ser duro ante la situación, pero luego recordó a ginny, quien casi nunca lloraba, por no decir que harry nunca la vio llorar. Ni aun por la muerte de su hermano ella había llorado, o por lo menos no lo había hecho delante de alguien. Se consoló el mismo. –ginny no querría que todos ellos lloraran por ella. Pensó para el.**

**Desde la llegada del sr. y la sra. weasley a la casa, para harry el tiempo pareció detenerse. Una daga de hielo parecía penetrarle en el corazón cada vez que veía como la sra. weasley lloraba por su única hija. Durante todo el resto del día mas personas y familiares llegaron para dar el pésame y concurrir al ultimo adiós de ginny, así fue como llegaron Percy, George, Charlie, Bill y Fleur junto a su hija Victoire, Teddy Lupin, Hagrid, la directora McGonagall (quien parecía un poco alterada), Kinsgley (el actual ministro de magia) y varios familiares weasley que Harry no conocía.**

**Llegada la tarde todos partieron hacia donde harry había ocultado, por medio de un hechizo desilusionador, el cuerpo de ginny, todos estaban alrededor del improvisado altar. Luego de unas palabras por parte de un mago que lucia un poco extravagante incluso para ser mago, procedieron al entierro.**

**Ron estaba tratando de consolar a hermione quien había caído de rodillas. Pero casi al instante Ron se quebró y ahora se encontraban llorando juntos, el Sr. y Sra. weasley estaban abrazados mutuamente mirando hacia el horizonte, tal vez pensando, que fuese donde se halla ido de seguro estaba en un lugar mejor que el que acaba de dejar, esperándolos junto con fred. Lily estaba siendo contenida por albus, ambos lloraban, pero ninguno de ellos intentaba no hacerlo. Hugo y rose estaban parados cerca de sus padres y espesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Hasta los animales parecían comprender lo que estaba pasando, ya que había varios pájaros que revoloteaban cerca pero sin emitir ningún ruido, y uno llamó la atención de harry, era de un color rojo cobre con algunas manchas grises y estaba volando en círculos cerca de albus y lily; harry sonrió, eso era lo que lily había pedido de regalo para ir a hogwarts, ella no quería una lechuza como sus hermanos, por alguna razón se había encaprichado que quería un pájaro, y cuando lily noto al ave, sonrió. Los demás estaban todos juntos, todos con rostro de un dolor incontenible, el cual solo podían dejar salir a través de lagrimas que recorrían las siluetas de sus rostros. Solo dos personas no lloraban ante tal escena, solo dos personas parecían comprender lo que Ginny hubiese querido, o mejor dicho lo que no hubiese querido, solo ellos parecían comprender que ginny no hubiese aceptado que lloraran por ella, solo harry y james estaban de pie junto a los demás contemplando la escena con un rostro de dolor, pero sin derramar una sola lagrima ante la tumba. Habían aprendido de ella. No llorar ante los demás era una marca personal de Ginny.**

**-¿Harry? ¿Me disculpas un momento?**

**Harry se sobresalto, había estado perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la gruesa voz lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.**

**-¡Kinsgley! .Dijo Harry**

**-si, solo quería decirte que estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar una respuesta a este ataque, y también al culpable. Dijo Kinsgley.**

**-ósea q ¿creen que el que lo planeo sigue con vida? .Dijo Harry tratando de sonar sorprendido, después de todo él (Harry) ya tenia una teoría y esta encajaba completamente con los hechos, pero por alguna razón no quería plantear sus ideas con Kinsgley, o por lo menos, no ese día, se sentía raro, hace menos de un día, o mejor dicho, en ese mismo momento pero del día anterior Ginny le había insistido para que vaya a descansar, le había dicho que deje de preocuparse por los quehaceres de la casa y que ella podía encargarse sola.**

**Harry no podía evitar pensar que hubiese pasado si se hubiese rehusado a subir a la habitación, ¿Que hubiese pasado si en lugar de ir al dormitorio se hubiera quedado con Ginny en la cocina o con los chicos en la sala? ¿Las cosas serian distintas? Harry llego a la conclusión que la respuesta seria "si", y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello.**

**-Harry, ambos sabemos que no fue culpa tuya, hiciste todo lo que pudiste haber hecho, demostraste porque eres el mejor mago de la "elite" (la elite de magos un grupo selecto de los mejores aurores, quienes se encargan de rastrear y capturar a los magos oscuros mas peligrosos). Dijo Kinsgley, aparentemente los pensamientos de Harry se habían reflejado en su rostro.**

**-ella era tan buena como tú, no deberías echarla a menos pensando que si hubieras estado con ella en ese momento todo seria distinto, ella también era un auror, y después de ti ella era la mejor de todos. Dijo Kinsgley, y Harry sabia que decía la verdad, ambos habían entrado juntos al ministerio, es mas, no solo ellos, Ron y Hermione también habían aprobado el examen de ingreso a la oficina de aurores, después de todo los tres (Harry, Ron y Hermione) terminaron el ultimo año de hogwarts junto con Ginny ya que ellos habían dejado la escuela cuando iban a comenzar con su ultimo año debido a que habían emprendido su viaje para eliminar a voldemort, de este modo el trío se había transformado en un cuarteto. **

**Tantas aventuras habían tenido en esa época ellos cuatro, tantas historias tenían para contarles a sus hijos sobre sus persecuciones a magos oscuros, tantas cosas que había para decir. Pero Harry cuando lo pensaba, años anteriores, el estaba junto a Ginny narrándoles historias increíbles a sus hijos, nunca se imagino una escena similar pero sin Ginny a su lado.**

**Ahora Harry tendría que contarles a sus hijos, el solo, como fue su primera investigación como auror que realizo junto a Ron, como después de trabajar semanas y semanas dieron con el paradero de Norton Wingshell, afamado buscador de Quidditch quien para muchos era una promesa inglesa, había matado a su mujer luego que de esta rayara sin querer su escoba. –Siempre dije que para realizar todas esas proezas en el aire debía de estar un poco loco-. Había dicho Ron cuando se enteraron del caso.**

**El tendría que contarles como fue ovacionado por casi todo el personal del ministerio cuando estos se enteraron que Harry se había envuelto en una peligrosa persecución aérea por los cielos de Sutton, persiguiendo nada mas ni nada menos que al máximo buscador ingles, y como Harry lo había dejado en ridículo después de haberlo capturado con una barredora x18 que Harry había conseguido de la casa donde este se ocultaba y que básicamente era un juguete comparada con la strombringer deluxe que montaba Norton, pero aun así Harry se las había ingeniado para alcanzarlo y capturarlo.**

**O como fue la vez que el solo termino con un grupo que se hacia llamar "neo mortifagos". –Para ser sinceros no le llegaban ni a los talones a los verdaderos mortifagos, creo que Bellatrix hubiese acabado con todos ellos por el solo hecho de que estén ensuciando el nombre "mortifagos"-. Le dijo Harry con un tono burlón a Ron luego de haberlos capturado.**

**O como fue la razón por la que tanto Ginny como Hermione habían renunciado a regañadientes luego de las incesables quejas de sus respectivos maridos al puesto de aurores, luego que ellas terminaran gravemente heridas y semanas internadas en el hospital para heridos mágicos de St. Mungo por haberse vistas sorprendidas en una emboscada cuando trataban de dar con el paradero de dos hermanos sumamente peligrosos a los cuales se les acusaba entre varios crímenes de obligar a un niño de cuatro años a asesinar a sus padres cuando estos estaban durmiendo a través de la maldición "imperius".**

**Harry se había perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Kinsgley lo saco de su trance.**

**-¿que harás ahora? se que no puedo pedírtelo, pero si puedo aconsejarte Harry. Todavía tienes una familia de quienes cuidar, no quiero que cometas ninguna tontería, si sabes algo dímelo y yo me asegurare que se investigue. Dijo Kinsgley.**

**-no te preocupes, estoy pensando aceptar ser el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts. Contesto Harry.**

**Kinsgley lo miro con asombro, aparentemente por lo que reflejaba su rostro el hubiera considerado que cualquier otro trabajo seria mas seguro que el de profesor de defensa, pero no lo percato de sus pensamientos y solo considero advertirle.**

**-solo ten cuidado entonces, ya perdí tres de los mejores aurores que tenia en el departamento. Dijo Kinsgley. –afortunadamente ninguno recibió heridas mortales, pero luego ya no estuvieron en condiciones de levantar una varita. Agregó al final.**

**-no debes preocuparte por mi. Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro.**


	3. El Regreso a Hogwarts

Como veran les dejo dos capitulos en una sola actualizacion a forma de tratar de remediar mi error de no actualizar durante tanto tiempo, espero que me perdonen TT y tambien espero poder actualizar pronto y que no pase tanto tiempo como esta vez,jeje

**Como veran les dejo dos capitulos en una sola actualizacion a forma de tratar de remediar mi error de no actualizar durante tanto tiempo, espero que me perdonen TT y tambien espero poder actualizar pronto y que no pase tanto tiempo como esta vez,jeje.**

**EL REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

**Luego de haber despedido a ginny, de apoco todos fueron yéndose. La directora McGonagall junto con Hagrid fueron los primeros en irse y el sr. y sra. weasley fueron los últimos, ambos se habían quedado hasta tarde observando algunas fotos de su hija que harry había traído y que ellos nunca habían visto.**

**Llegada la noche, harry no pudo dormir. Se preguntaba si hacia bien en ir a hogwarts, pero estaba seguro que si tenia que ver con voldemort, ir era una gran decisión. Después de todo, si el había regresado, de seguro la escuela corría peligro, por mas que para Tom Riddley Hogwarts había sido su único hogar, también había sido el lugar donde el encontró su fin la ultima vez.**

**El amanecer tardo en llegar para harry, tal vez producto de que no haya podido dormir. En silencio todos habían acomodado sus cosas en el auto de ron, el cual por dentro era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba, de seguro gracias a hermione y al encantamiento de extensión indetectable.**

**Estando en la estación de king´s kross, Harry noto que la relación entre ron y hermione parecía lentamente volver a la normalidad, aunque ron no había cambiado de parecer en el trato hacia el.**

**-Rose, Hugo. No metan en problemas a su madre y cuídense. Dijo ron, luego miro a sus sobrinos. –lily, albus, james. No se metan en problemas y saben que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, tan solo mándenme una lechuza y los ayudare.**

**Luego miro hacia harry, tal vez pensando que harry se molestaría por estar aconsejando a sus hijos, pero harry no dijo nada para contradecirlo, sino todo lo contrario.**

**-bueno, ya escucharon a su tío, y no crean que los voy a tratar de una manera distinta de los demás, una vez que estemos en hogwarts seré su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.**

**-Ya lo sabemos. Dijo albus**

**-Y si que lo saben. Añadió hermione. –Y la próxima vez que los encuentre dando vueltas por los pasillos de noche no voy a ser tan considerable como la ultima vez. Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante a albus, pero luego sonrió.**

**Harry y Ron soltaron una leve carcajada y luego se miraron.**

**-bueno. Dijo Ron. –llego la hora de despedirnos.**

**Ron se alejo un poco de los demás, y harry que se había dado cuenta, lo acompaño.**

**-harry quería decirte que…**

**-esta bien, se que no era tu intención. Además se que tienes razón, si tan solo me hubiese quedado con ella…**

**-¡no! .Dijo Ron. –no fue tu culpa, tu hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Ron quien había tratado de no mirar a harry a los ojos, alzo la vista, enfocándose en sus ojos verdes y siguió hablando.**

**-promete que la cuidaras, prométeme que los cuidaras. A todos ellos.**

**-sabes que no hace falta que me lo pidas, esa es la razón por la cual acepte el trabajo. Sin embargo el que me preocupa eres tu, ¡estarás solo durante casi un año! .Dime que no harás nada raro, que me avisaras si descubres algo. Dijo Harry.**

**-tienes mi palabra. Dijo Ron.**

**Hermione los había estado mirando de lejos, tal vez sorprendida por ver que Harry y Ron estaban hablando como si nunca hubiese pasado algo. Ahora ambos se acercaban a los demás.**

**-bueno, los veré a todos para navidad entonces. Dijo Ron.**

**Hermione se acerco y se despidió de el como si fuera la ultima vez que lo besaba, y luego todos los chicos lo saludaron. Harry solo lo miro y Ron asintió, esa era la forma de despedirse que tenían ambos.**

**El tren se fue alejando de apoco, la figura de Ron se hacia cada vez mas diminuta hasta que desapareció en una curva. Una vez dentro de los vagones, Harry y Hermione buscaron algún compartimiento vació hasta que lo encontraron. Una vez dentro a harry le parecía raro estar dentro de ese maravilloso tren escarlata donde había conocido por primera vez a Ron y Hermione, pero esta vez viajaba en el como profesor. Todavía no habían terminado de acomodar sus cosas en el compartimiento cuando la puerta se abrió, era lily, quien de lo mas normal se sentó a lado de su padre. Harry la miro y luego sonrió, se había olvidado que este era el primer año para ella.**

**-tu tienes que ir y buscar a los demás chicos que son de primero, lily. No puedes excluirte, si no, no tendrás amigos. Dijo harry.**

**Lily miro a hermione como buscando ayuda en ella y la encontró.**

**-oh, vamos harry. Deja que se quede, sabes que es un poco tímida, además es solo por lo que dura el viaje, una vez que lleguemos ella tendrá que ir con sus compañeros, ella sabe que no va a poder estar con nosotros todo el tiempo una vez que estemos en hogwarts.**

**-esta bien. Dijo Harry, aunque no sonaba muy convincente.**

**-Lily, ¿que es eso? .Pregunto hermione.**

**Harry quien no se había dado cuenta, miro con detenimiento a Lily y se dio cuenta que tenia algo entre las manos.**

**-un pájaro. Dijo Lily con total normalidad, como si fuera obvio.**

**-Lily, ese no es….Pero harry no termino de hablar porque lily ya le había contestado**

**-sep, dijo Lily. Desde ayer que esta conmigo, yo lo traje.**

**Hermione no entendía de lo que estaban hablando pero igual hablo.**

**-nos hubieras avisado cuando estábamos en la estación, así le comprábamos una jaula.**

**-no. dijo Lily. –no es mi mascota, es mi amigo.**

**Harry y Hermione se miraron con asombro pero divertidos y decidieron no decir nada. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe y james apareció.**

**-oh, aquí estas. ¿Todavía tienes esa cosa?**

**-no es una cosa. Dijo lily.**

**-pero lo parece. Dijo james riéndose.**

**Lily miro a james y frunció el ceño.**

**-bueno, vamos lily.**

**Lily lo miro y pregunto.**

**-¿adonde?, yo me quedo aquí.**

**-no, no puedes. El tren ya va a llegar y llegaras a hogwarts en bote, además tienes que ir a cambiarte. Dijo james.**

**Harry la miro.**

**-si, es cierto. Nosotros no podemos acompañarte hasta la entrada, tú irás en bote junto a hagrid y los demás chicos de primer año. Dijo el.**

**Pero harry sabia que todavía faltaba mucho para llegar, y miro a james.**

**-bien, ve a aquel compartimiento (dijo james mientras señalaba desde la puerta), allí esta albus, el te explicara.**

**Lily miro a su padre, este asintió, y ella se fue. Pero hermione tenia la impresión de que se había perdido algo nuevamente y su mirada viajaba de james a harry continuamente. Una vez que lily se fue, james entro y cerro la puerta.**

**-quería preguntarte algo papa, pero no quería que Lily se enterara por si llegara a ser verdad. Dijo james, pero por alguna razón miraba a Hermione.**

**-¿es…es cierto…que tu saliste con hermione antes que con mamá? .Pregunto james.**

**Harry miro a James con asombro, no podía creer que James estuviera preguntando eso. Y Hermione parecía consternada, se había sentido incomoda ante la pregunta.**

**-¡¿quien te dijo eso?! .pregunto harry calmado, aunque no pudo ocultar que estaba alterado.**

**-es verdad, ¿cierto? .Dijo James.**

**Hermione abrió los labios para contestar pero harry levanto la mano haciéndole un gesto para que no hablara.**

**-y si fuese verdad, ¿Qué tiene? Fue en el pasado. Dijo harry. Hermione lo miro pero no dijo nada.**

**-entonces es verdad. Dijo james. En su rostro se notaba que estaba indignado por la respuesta de su padre.**

**-si lo fuera, ¿que tiene? .Le respondió harry.**

**-¡que mamá ya no esta y uds. estarán juntos casi un año! .James había alzado la voz.**

**-¿James de donde sacaste eso? .Pregunto Harry. -¿Quién te dijo eso?**

**-¡no importa!, el asunto es, que es verdad. Dijo James.**

**-¡eso es mentira! .Dijo hermione, parecía ofendida.**

**-si James, es mentira. Nunca paso nada entre ella y yo, siempre fuimos amigos, como hermanos. Dijo harry.**

**-además Ron no esta muerto, ¿como puedes pensar que podría engañarlo? .Dijo Hermione un poco molesta.**

**James parecía confundido e incomodo y sus ojos se cristalizaron producto de las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar.**

**-lo…lo siento. Dijo el.**

**-¿james quien te dijo esto? .Preguntó nuevamente harry.**

**-un…un chico, también… dijo… varias cosas mas. Dijo james.**

**-¿y tu también se las creíste?.**

**-es que contó cosas que tú nunca nos contaste y eso nos hizo dudar, me hizo dudar. Dijo james.**

**-¿les hizo dudar? .Dijo harry. – ¿albus también las creyó?**

**-¡no! el se enojo y lo hecho del compartimiento. Había dicho que tú no derrotaste al señor tenebroso…**

**-¿perdón? .Dijo harry. – te dije que no lo debes llamar así, si no quieres llamarlo voldemort…**

**-¡harry! .Lo interrumpió hermione.**

**-¿Qué?, es costumbre, además sabes que nada me gustaría mas que encontrarlo.**

**-pero sabes que tu no estas solo en el tren, hay un montón de chicos.**

**-bueno, perdón. Dijo harry, aunque se notaba que lo decía para calmar a hermione y no por que realmente sentía que le debía una disculpa.**

**-si no quieres llamarlo por su nombre, di "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", pero no lo llames señor tenebroso, así lo llamaban sus seguidores. Dijo harry dirigiéndose a su hijo.**

**-es que así es como lo llamaba el. Dijo james. -Dijo que tu lo derrotaste solo por que el había cometido un error y no por que tu hallas sido mejor que el.**

**-¿así que eso dijo?, pues es verdad. Es impensable que un chico de diecisiete años halla tenido mas conocimientos en magia que el… es cierto, yo lo vencí por que el cometió un error. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no halla sido mas fuerte que el.**

**James parecía confundido, no había entendido nada de lo que dijo su padre.**

**-pero, si tu lo venciste porque él cometió un error…no fuiste mejor que el.**

**-si y no, James. Es cierto que lo vencí por que el cometió un error, y ahí esta la diferencia. El cometió un error y yo no, eso hizo que yo fuera mas fuerte que el. Por eso gane, tal vez, y es casi seguro, que si el no se hubiera equivocado, yo no le hubiese vencido, pero lo hizo. Dijo harry.**

**-pero… ¿que error cometió? .Preguntó James.**

**Harry miro hacia la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo. Luego volvió a mirar a su hijo pero con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-haber subestimado a los elfos domésticos. Dijo harry mirando a hermione, y ambos empezaron a reírse.**

**James no entendía que era tan gracioso, ni tampoco pareció entender que tenían que ver los elfos domésticos en todo eso. Pero antes de poder preguntar harry le dijo.**

**-bueno, ya es hora de que vayas a cambiarte. Ya falta poco para llegar.**

**James lo miro, no sabia si quedarse y preguntarle lo que tenía pensado o hacerle caso e ir a cambiarse. Pero decidió hacer lo último, abrió el compartimiento y cuando estaba apunto de cerrarlo…**

**-¡espera!, ¿quien te dijo todo eso? .Preguntó Harry.**

**-un chico de séptimo año, no se como se llama, es de la casa de slytherin. Dijo James, y luego agrego. Es el mismo que casi expulsan el año pasado.**

**-¡¿Tommy?! .Preguntó asombrada hermione. – ¿estas seguro? No creo que el…. Pero hermione no termino de hablar por que Harry interrumpió.**

**-¿Por qué casi lo expulsan?.**

**-por que hirió a un profesor. Dijo James.**

**-no, ¡solo fue un accidente! .Interrumpió Hermione. –por esa razón no lo expulsaron, el profesor admitió que fue un accidente.**

**-¿el profesor de defensa? .Preguntó Harry.**

**-si, ese. Dijo James.**

**-¡Hermione!, ¿llamas accidente hacer el sectumsempra en un profesor? .Perdió una mano Hermione, por culpa de "ese accidente". Dijo Harry.**

**-¡pero la culpa fue de el!, el les dijo que usaran cualquier hechizo que ellos supieran en su contra, que de esa forma les iba a enseñar como detenerlos y que tan efectivos eran los conjuros de escudos. Hermione parecía indignada ante la idea de que el chico tuviera la culpa.**

**-¡esta bien!, entonces si el hubiera usado la maldición mortal también la culpa la habría tenido el profesor, ¿no? .Hermione, no te creo si me dices que el lo hizo sin darse cuenta de el peligro que suponía hacer el sectumsempra. Dijo Harry, quien parecía molesto por la actitud que había tomado Hermione.**

**-pues déjame decirte que tu no eres muy distinto! Tú lo usaste en Draco y creo que eso fue mucho mas irresponsable que haberlo usado en un profesor como el hizo. Contesto Hermione de mala manera, y luego siguió.**

**-tu hablas por que todavía no lo conociste, el es lo mas normal que una persona podría ser, es solo un poco tímido, pero sus notas son excelentes en todas las materias, ningún profesor tiene alguna queja de el. Dijo Hermione.**

**-es un tarado. Dijo James riéndose.**

**Harry lo miro con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro, pero luego se puso serio.**

**-bueno, y tu que haces todavía aquí, ve y cámbiate, o tendré que descontar algunos puntos de la casa de griffindor si entras a hogwarts con esa ropa. Dijo el.**

**-bueno, bueno. Dijo James y cerró la puerta del compartimiento y se alejo a pasos apurados.**

**Harry miro a Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella hablo.**

**-oh, vamos Harry. No pensaras que lo hizo a propósito. Es solo un chico.**

**-nosotros teníamos su edad cuando…**

**-¡TÚ! Tenías su edad cuando atacaste a Draco por simple curiosidad para ver que es lo que hacia ese hechizo. Dijo Hermione.**

**-¡Harry! .Hermione parecía sobresaltada, se había dado cuenta de algo. –es un disparate, no creerás que el….**

**Pero en ese momento las luces se apagaron y el tren empezó a detenerse. Ambos se miraron y sacaron sus varitas, en cuanto abrieron la puerta del compartimiento una sensación de frió los invadió, el pasillo estaba desolado, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, luego notaron por una ventana que había cosas allá afuera, sombras que se movían y rondaban el tren flotando en el aire, como si esperaran una orden para entrar y atacar. Ver esas figuras confirmó la sospecha que Harry había tenido desde el momento en el que abrió la puerta, eran dementores, y muchos de ellos. Harry nunca había visto tantos reunidos.**

**Hermione hizo un movimiento con su varita y de ella salio una gran nutria plateada que nadaba con gracia alrededor de ella.**

**Ella giro para ver a Harry pero se dio cuenta que el no había hecho ningún movimiento como para invocar su patronus, sorprendida dijo.**

**-¡Harry! que esperas…. Se había dado cuenta que contrariamente a lo que ella creía, Harry si estaba tratando de hacer algo. Noto que Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, murmuraba frases en voz baja que casi eran inaudibles y hacia unos movimientos con la varita, tan complejos y complicados hasta para ella, y luego Harry abrió los ojos de repente y apuntando su varita hacia una de las paredes grito.**

**-¡Expecto Barrerus!**

**Automáticamente, no solo la pared hacia la cual el había dirigido su hechizo, sino que tanto en las cuatro paredes como el techo y el piso habían empezado a brillar de un blanco perlado, este efecto se extendió por todo el tren. Luego de a poco el brillo empezó a disminuir hasta desaparecer, pero la sensación de calidez seguía envolviendo a todo el expreso de hogwarts.**

**-¡no… no puedo creer… que lo hallas conseguido… Harry!. Dijo Hermione sobresaltada. – ¿ya se lo comunicaste al ministro?**

**-eh!…no. Es que todavía no lo había probado lo suficiente como para saber que funcionaba sin problemas. Dijo Harry.**

**-se pondrá contento, Ron me contó que estaban teniendo problemas para mantener a los dementores lejos de ciudades pobladas luego de que el ministro desistiera de ellos como guardianes de Azkaban.**

**-bueno, si, estábamos teniendo problemas… pero será mejor si hablamos de eso después, a diferencia del patronus este hechizo no los espanta, sino q solo les marca un limite. Dijo Harry y continúo.**

**-Habrá q ver como resolvemos esto Her…**

**En ese momento un gran estruendo resonó en todo el tren, las paredes volvieron a brillar como en el momento en el q el hechizo fue invocado pero esta vez cuando el brillo se desvaneció ya no se sentía esa sensación de calidez sino q todo lo contrario, ese frió aterrador volvió a inundar todos los vagones, es mas la sensación de miedo y desesperanza era peor que la que se había sentido momentos antes.**

**Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro, ninguno podía creer lo que había sucedido, alguien había desecho el conjuro.**

**En ese momento todos los dementores invadieron el tren por completo como si esa fuese la señal q estaban esperando.**

**-Harry!! . Grito Hermione observándolo y dándose vuelta de repente mirando hacia la pared del vagón que estaba a su derecha, tres figuras encapuchadas se acercaban velozmente hacia ellos.**

**Hermione hizo un movimiento con su varita para dirigir al patronus hacia los dementores, pero estos no huyeron sino que apenas retrocedieron, en ese momento mas sombras con un aura a muerte se acercaban a ellos por detrás.**

**-Harry!! Ayúdame!! . Dijo Hermione con un tono de desesperación al ver que estaban siendo rodeados por dementores y q el patronus por alguna extraña razón no era eficaz.**

**Harry tenia la mirada fija en un pared del vagón, parecía como si tuviese la mente en blanco, como si tratara de comprender como es que el conjuro que tanto trabajo le había costado realizar fue neutralizado como si nada en unos segundos, es cierto que aun no estaba terminado o mejor dicho, aun era un poco inestable pero se suponía que una ves que fuese invocado ya no habría problemas.**

**-Harry!! . Grito Hermione en un intento desesperado por sacarlo del transe en el que estaba sumergido mientras que ella hacia que su invocación girase en círculos alrededor de ellos marcando un limite el cual se suponía mantendría alejados a los dementores los cuales parecían que cada vez menos miedo le tenían al patronus invocado.**

**Todo el tren era un caos, se podían escuchar como varias personas gritaban maleficios o conjuros de seguro dirigidos hacia esas extrañas figuras las cuales habían invadido su tranquilidad, pero todo parecía inútil ya que lo único que puede espantar a un dementor es un patronus pero estos en esta oportunidad parecían inútiles y además no muchos sabían conjurarlo correctamente.**

**En medio de todo ese desastre se escucho una voz, una voz confiada y segura, una voz que le devolvió las esperanzas a Hermione.**

**-Expecto Patronus!! . Dijo Harry quien parecía un poco molesto consigo mismo por haberse distraído justo en un momento como este.**

**Un ciervo plateado con un aire a elegancia salio trotando desde la varita hasta el suelo en el que se encontraban, a diferencia de la nutria invocada por Hermione, el patronus de Harry cubría con luz y calidez todo el vagón, esta invocación fue demasiado para los dementores quienes salieron huyendo.**

**Hermione empezó a abrir todos los compartimientos del vagón para ver como estaban todos los chicos mientras que Harry pensaba en una forma de espantar a todos los dementores, tenia que apurarse sino si llegara a demorarse aunque sea un poco podría ser demasiado tarde para algunos.**

**De repente Harry levanto su varita dirigiéndola hacia una de las puertas del vagón y el ciervo plateado emprendió una carrera yendo a toda prisa hacia esa dirección, el patronus de Harry no solo espanto a los dementores que se encontraban en el vagón de a lado sino que también había logrado espantar a todos los demás invasores que se encontraban en esa dirección ya que el ciervo no se detuvo sino hasta llegar al final de uno de los extremos del tren, en ese momento Harry hizo otro movimiento pero esta ves dirigiendo su varita al extremo opuesto con mucha seguridad, pero eso no es lo que reflejaba su rostro ya que se notaba un cierto aire a preocupación, había tardado demasiado en resolver que haría, no quería si quiera pensar en la idea de que algún chico allá recibido el beso del dementor pero la realidad es que fuese muy probable.**

**Cuando la invocación de Harry alcanzo el vagón en el cual había sido invocado y se predisponía a cruzar la puerta para dirigirse al otro extremo la puerta fue abierta, de ella salieron James y un grupo de chicos, muchos estaban jadeando y lucían asustados, ellos habían logrado espantar a los dementores de todo ese extremo gracias a dos patronus que eran imponentes, uno era el águila de James que revoloteaba encima de el y el otro fue el q verdaderamente llamo la atención de Harry, era un patronus el cual tenia casi la misma intensidad que el suyo, era una serpiente gigante la cual se enrollaba en un chico alto de tez blanca y de un cabello de color negro intenso.**

**-¿Están todos bien?. Pregunto Hermione con un tono de preocupación.**

**-Si, estamos bien, Tom fue el primero que reacciono cuando los dementores entraron, gracias a el tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar y ayudar a los demás. Dijo James quien lucia un poco exaltado y parecía como si tuviera ganas de vomitar por lo que acababa de decir.**

**-Oh! Que bien. Dijo ella.**

**Harry no había prestado atención a la conversación que se había originado entre su hijo y Hermione, el estaba mirando fuera del tren por las ventanillas, recién acababa de darse cuenta que el tren se había detenido en medio de un inmenso bosque y el (Harry) tenia la sensación de estar siendo observado, sentía que alguien allá afuera con un odio inmenso hacia el lo estaba mirando como si quisiera matarlo solo con la vista, hasta que de repente se dio cuenta que dos ojos tan rojos como el mismo fuego resaltaban en la oscuridad del espeso matorral que se encontraba fuera, casi al mismo instante que Harry los noto, estos desaparecieron en la espesa sombra.**

**-Bien, Harry creo que tendríamos que continuar, ya estamos cerca de Hogwarts, una ves allí podremos pensar con mas calma y avisar al ministerio. Dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Avisar al ministerio? No hace falta Hermione, ellos ya lo saben. Contesto Harry.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?. Pregunto ella con un tono a desconcierto.**

**-¿Cuantos menores aquí acaban de hacer magia fuera de los terrenos de hogwarts? Ellos estarán aquí en cualquier momento, una vez que lleguen aprovecharemos su escolta y partiremos, mientras tanto es mejor que nos quedemos aquí.**

**-Es verdad. Dijo Hermione y después desvió la mirada hacia los chicos que estaban reunidos todos juntos, se relajo recién cuando noto que en un rincón se encontraban Hugo, Rose, Albus y Lily escuchando con atención a James, de seguro el estaba contándole la historia de lo que acababa de pasar con alguna que otra pequeña exageración para quedar como el héroe, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.**

**En ese momento se escucharon varias detonaciones en distintos vagones del tren, muchos se sobresaltaron pero Harry sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia una de las puertas que se comunicaba con el vagón contiguo, en ese momento una persona de aspecto joven, ojos café, cabello desordenado de color negro y con unos raros tonos azules apareció desde la nada, parecía un poco sobresaltado pero en cuanto observo al grupo de chicos que se encontraban todos reunidos logro calmarse un poco, luego con la mirada parecía como si estuviera buscando a alguien hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Harry y se acerco hacia el.**

**-Oh! Gracias a dios Harry, menos mal que están todos bien…. En ese momento el muchacho había hecho una pausa ya que tres personas mas habían ingresado al vagón, uno era un hombre de edad, de baja estatura, con un contundente bigote los cuales les tapaban los labios, tenia un andar rengo y una cicatriz en la mejilla, el otro contrariamente al anterior era un hombre joven y alto, con una nariz ganchuda y un par de lentes parecidos a los que usaba Harry, y la tercer persona era una chica joven, un cabello lazio y oscuro, con una sonrisa muy simpática, y ojos color miel. Todos lucían unas túnicas negras muy prolijas como si fuesen su uniforme y tenían una escoba cada uno sujetada a la espalda.**

**-Si no hubiese sido por culpa de Cromwell hubiésemos llegado antes. Dijo el primero muchacho de un cabello bicolor dirigiendo una mirada acusatoria hacia su compañero que tenia un bigote muy cuidado.**

**-Bueno, es que hubiese sido un suicido ir a una misión sin mi varita, y si no fuese por ti y tus bromas de estar escondiéndola todo el tiempo eso no hubiese ocurrido. Dijo Cromwell con una voz un poco chillona dirigiéndose al muchacho.**

**-¿Y Harry? ¿Que fue lo que paso? Dejando las bromas de lado, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos.**

**-Teddy no te enojes, pero te lo contare después, ahora tenemos que dirigirnos a Hogwarts. Siempre a Harry le pareció que teddy se parecía mucho a lupin pero solo físicamente, su forma de ser le recordaba un poco a tonks por lo despistado que era, y a sirius por sus bromas, y eso extrañamente lo reconfortaba.**

**-Bueno, ya escucharon muchachos, nosotros escoltaremos al tren hasta que lleguemos a hogwarts. Cromwell y Tosky, ustedes se quedaran dentro del tren, Alfred y yo seguiremos al tren en nuestras escobas. Dijo Teddy dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, cuando ya estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia fuera de repente se detuvo y miro a Harry.**

**-Y Harry procura no meternos en problemas. Agrego, luego de esto rió en carcajadas y pego un salto fuera del vagón para luego en aire realizar una pirueta casi imposible para subirse a la escoba la cual estaba atada a su espalda.**

**-Siempre hace lo mismo y siempre le digo lo mismo, puede enfrentarse a 5 magos tenebrosos y salir ileso pero un día se matara por subirse a la escoba de ese modo. Dijo Tosky entre risas.**

**Ya la noche estaba en su plenitud y la luz de la luna iluminaba a hogwarts desde el horizonte, extrañamente a Harry se le cruzo un pensamiento por la cabeza ante tal imagen. ¿Podría ser esa la ultima vez que vería a hogwarts desde el expreso?**

**Bueno gente, esto es todo por ahora, espero que no los halla defraudado con esto, y si no les gusta saben q no me enojare si dejan sus comentarios, aunque si no les gusta por lo menos expliquen porque XD jeje.**

**Espero volver a venir pronto.**

**Sayoo!!**


End file.
